Grazie Mille, gli Italiani !
by Euphy
Summary: Slash DMHP léger, un peu OOC sur les bords surement. Les étudiants italiens en voyage scolaire à Poudlard sont là depuis un mois déjà, et ils ont pris leurs aises. Peut-être même ... un peu trop, d'après certains. Intense jalousie.


Titre : Grazie Mille, gli Italiani !_ (Merci beaucoup, les Italiens !)_

Auteur : Euphy.

Thème principal : la jalousie d'un jeune homme ...

Nombre de mots : 2900

Petit mot : Dites les filles/mecs ... si l'envie vous prend après ça de jouer avec des Italiens de ce nom dans une fiction du fandom HP, veuillez m'en parler, ça m'intéresserait de voir ça ;)

* * *

**x x x**

**GRAZIE MILLE, GLI ITALIANI !**

**x x x**

Minerva McGonagall, dévouée directrice de Poudlard, eut un sourire satisfait à la vue de tous ces jeunes gens beaux et élégants, qui discutaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, sous l'œil morne de Rusard. Le ton de leurs conversations créait un doux bourdonnement à l'apparence éternelle, qui était parfois défait par un rire ou un cri.

Les tables des Quatre Maisons avaient été déplacées, deux reposant contre les murs, une autre en plein milieu de la salle, coupant la pièce en deux - la dernière avait été enlevée.

Elle observa, du côté droit, un garçon aux cheveux blonds roux, faire de grands gestes exagérés, jurant vraisemblablement quelque chose à ses interlocuteurs qui lui adressaient des regards dubitatifs. Gardant pour elle son sourire moqueur, elle pensa que Seamus Finnigan n'avait pas plus de succès auprès des élèves étrangers qu'auprès de ses camarades anglophones.

Les robes d'un vert criard se déplaçaient aisément parmi les robes noires. Les jeunes sorciers italiens semblaient s'accommoder parfaitement du décor désormais.

Et dire qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis un mois.

Cet échange scolaire, avait étonnamment permis une meilleure entente entre les maisons de Poudlard - bien que la directrice ne soit pas tout à fait sûre qu'il n'y avait que ça. Elle pensa brièvement qu'Albus en serait fier, puis se rappela qu'il l'était en effet, et lui avait dit la veille au soir, bien au chaud dans son tableau alors qu'elle se démenait pour prévoir la quantité juste de nourriture pour la fête de ce soir.

-« Minerva ? »

Une main posée sur son poignet la sortit de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Pomona Chourave.

-« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de s'apercevoir que son interlocutrice attendant en fait une réponse, « Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas écouté. »

Un sourire amusé fendit le visage de son professeur de Botanique et elle eut la décence de paraître gênée.

-« J'étais en train de vous demander ce qu'on l'on devait faire dans un cas tel que celui-ci. » déclara-t-elle, en montrant quelque chose dans la salle.

L'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor suivit son doigt, et découvrit une scène qui la perturba un peu.

Anthony Goldstein, un élève de 7e année de Serdaigle, était appuyé - contre la table des Serpentard, certes, mais surtout - sur Théodore Nott, son homologue Vert-et-Argent, qu'il embrassait goulûment. Elle s'aperçut qu'une vingtaine d'élèves les observait déjà, chacun y allant de son commentaire apparemment. Mais elle eut l'air véritablement scandalisée en voyant deux jeunes filles de seconde année blanchir brusquement à la vue de cette scène, euh … de plus en plus …

-« Messieurs Nott et Golstein ! Un peu de tenue je vous prie ! » s'exclama-t-elle brutalement en se levant et les fusillant du regard, « Je ne tolèrerais pas de débordements devant tout le collège. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Les deux garçons s'étaient détachés plutôt rapidement, et le Serdaigle rougissait, gêné d'être ainsi le centre d'intérêt. Nott conserva sa superbe sans problèmes en revanche.

Des chuchotements emplirent la salle, alors que la directrice se rasseyait. Signore Adagio - qui était l'un des professeurs de Sortilèges de l'IMAM (Institut de Magie Avancée de Milan) et accompagnait les élèves durant l'échange - était assis à sa gauche, et monopolisa son attention avec une conversation sur la fermeté des règlements, dans un anglais parfait.

Dans un coin de la salle, Harry Potter, le Survivant et Sauveur du monde Sorcier, grimaça légèrement. Il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, profitant de l'inattention de ses meilleurs amis qui se disputaient copieusement.

-« Arrête, elle aurait pu être plus compréhensive … »

-« Ils n'avaient pas à s'embrasser … comme ça devant tout le monde enfin ! C'est irrespectueux. » déclara Hermione Granger, de sa voix flûtée.

-« Et si c'avait été une fille et un garçon ? J'suis sûr qu'elle aurait rien dit … »

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, l'air outré, puis fronça méchamment les sourcils.

-« Je t'interdis de dire que le professeur McGonagall est homophobe. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, puis se gratta légèrement la nuque.

-« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que … putain c'est la fête quoi. Si on peut même plus se détendre et afficher son amour aux yeux du monde … » dit-il, un peu gêné.

Hermione sembla se radoucir et expliqua gentiment :

-« Peut-être, mais là, il y avait aussi des premières et deuxièmes années. Et tu as vu comme moi que … ça devenait un peu incorrect pour de jeunes regards. »

Le rouquin eut un sourire un peu amusé et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Sa petite amie rougit brusquement et se récria, donnant de petites tapes sur le bras de Ron qui éclata de rire.

-« Oses seulement t'approcher de moi et- »

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres gourmandes du rouquin qu'elle repoussa en lui hurlant toutes sortes d'insanités, faisant tourner des têtes.

Harry, lui, venait juste d'intercepter un regard bleu acier, et il fit la moue. Un sourcil blond se leva, à l'autre bout de la salle, en signe de provocation.

Le brun eut l'air dubitatif. Un sourire en coin lui répondit.

-« Hors de question ! » susurra Harry, choqué.

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Lorsque le Survivant le repéra à nouveau, il faisait le tour de la table centrale.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus, et prit la fuite.

-« Je reviens ! » s'exclama-t-il, à l'attention de ses meilleurs amis qui le virent partir avec étonnement.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un « mais où il va ? », avant de se glisser dans la masse.

Il se fraya un passage parmi les robes vertes et noires, n'osant pas se retourner. Oh non, ils n'allaient pas se donner en spectacle ce soir.

Passant devant la table des professeurs, il réussit finalement à se glisser en territoire ennemi, et s'apprêtait à vérifier la position de son poursuivant lorsqu'une main agrippa sa taille.

-« Hey _Arri_ ! »

Il leva les yeux vers trois grands gaillards aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-« Marco, Alessandro, Leone. » dit-il en les saluant brièvement, « Euh excusez-moi mais je- »

-« Oh, reste boire avec nous un moment. » s'écria, Alessandro, celui qui avait les yeux d'un bleu très clair.

-« Euh … j'aimerais bien mais je- » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

-« S'il te plait ! On a pas parlé ensemble depuis une semaine au moins ! » supplia Leone, les plus petit, avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry rougit un peu, mais finit par accepter, en pensant très fort que les italiens étaient bien de vils dragueurs.

Ils s'étaient rencontré dès le premier jour, et bien que les jeunes hommes ne soient pas installés dans leur dortoir, ils ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire avec le Survivant. Ils lui avaient demandé des précisions sur son histoire des dizaines de fois, et Harry s'était surpris à aimer la présence des trois italiens. Ils avaient un humour assez noir et salace, et un vocabulaire limité - qui laissait parfois à désirer - mais ils avaient passé de bons moments à rire dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient appris un peu d'Italien à Harry et s'amusaient à le tester dès qu'ils le rencontraient.

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Marco, il su qu'aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

-« Est-ce que tu aimerais coucher avec moi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il sans préavis, sous le rire amusé des deux autres.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-« _Vaffanculo !_ » s'exclama-t-il finalement, avec un grand sourire.

Marco acquiesça vivement, lui déclarant qu'il était fier de son élève, tandis qu'Alessandro rajoutait quelque chose en italien qui les fit éclater de rire.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils avaient bien le droit de dire quelques bêtises dans leur propre langue, même si ça le concernait. Tant pis. Sa curiosité maladive s'arrêtait là.

-« Tu es de plus en plus doué. » approuva vivement Leone, essayant de calmer son rire facile.

-« _Grazie_. C'est grâce à vous. » répondit Harry, amusé.

Il eut un brusque sursaut de conscience en se rappelant pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là, et jeta un regard nerveux aux alentours.

Son regard ne rencontra cependant pas la moindre mèche de cheveux blonds et il se détendit.

-« J'ai entendu dire que le match Serpentard-Serdaigle serait dans quelques semaines, c'est ça ? » demanda Alessandro, le gratifiant d'une œillade un peu trop appuyée.

Harry tenta de garder son self-control. Ces mecs le rendaient dingue, avec tous leurs gestes d'européens osés, et leurs clins d'oeils suggestifs.

-« C'est ça oui … »

-« Pour qui penches-tu ? »

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Leone pour répondre, ne parlant pas trop vite, comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec eux.

-« Eh bien … je pense que Serdaigle a de faibles chances de gagner. Mais il faut rester optimiste ! »

Marco observa vaguement son camarade avant d'insister :

-« Peut-être, mais toi, qui voudrais-tu voir gagner ? »

Bêtement, Harry se sentit rougir, et paniqua mentalement en se rendant compte que cette chaleur n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il allait passer pour un abruti fini.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de répondre, deux bras apparaissant dans son champ de vision et venant enserrer sa taille. Il étouffa un cri de stupeur, et tenta de se dégager, mais ne réussit qu'à se coincer encore plus.

-« Alors Potter, on passe du bon temps sans moi à c'que je vois ? »

Il aurait du crier, le frapper, lui donner un coup bien senti dans les côtes … mais il se sentait bizarrement las ce soir, et se contenta donc de soupirer, ses bras retombant le long de son corps avec résignation.

-« Tu m'as retrouvé, donc. »

-« Perspicace. » remarqua Draco, chuchotant à son oreille.

Heureusement, la foule était dense et l'altercation était passée inaperçue. Pour le moment. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde surtout.

-« _Arri_ ? Ce mec t'embête ? »

Le Rouge-et-Or releva les yeux et offrit un sourire rassurant aux trois jeunes italiens qui semblaient prêts à mordre - voire dévorer tout cru, si l'on prenait en considération la lueur de convoitise dans l'œil de Leone.

-« Tout va bien ! » assura-t-il, ayant néanmoins envie de repousser brutalement son amant, « C'est euh … »

Harry se rendit compte un peu tard que la précision n'était pas nécessaire. Son silence sembla laisser tout le monde perplexe.

-« C'est vrai ça … qui suis-je ? » demanda Draco d'une voix sensuelle, ses lèvres si proches de son oreille qu'elles en effleuraient la peau sensible, « Ou plutôt, que suis-je pour toi … _Arri_ ? »

Le petit brun qu'il tenait dans ses bras trembla imperceptiblement, et s'apprêtait s'excuser auprès des élèves étrangers, mais Marco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-« Tu es Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? L'attrapeur de Serpentard ? »

Le blond daigna enfin les observer, et ses sourcils se froncèrent élégamment.

-« Peut-être. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix sèche, sa prise se resserrant inconsciemment.

Harry osa jeter un œil autour d'eux et pâlit légèrement en avisant les regards curieux - et parfois complètement choqués - de certaines personnes. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut alors un énorme « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours lui ? Il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu, avant de dévoiler sa relation avec son ex - quoique, presque actuel par moment - pire ennemi.

-« Nous sommes des amis de_ Arri_. » déclara Alessandro, d'un ton presque condescendant.

Il reçut un simple rictus haineux qui fit soupirer ledit Arri.

-« Oui, ce sont des amis. Juste, des, amis. D'accord ? » murmura-t-il au blond, « Maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher, on aurait encore une chance de faire passer ça pour- »

-« Potter, ne me fais pas croire, que tu n'as pas remarqué leur petit numéro de drague ?! » s'écria Draco, d'un air effaré.

C'était littéralement, fatiguant. Quand il avait commencé à s'imaginer dans une vraie relation avec son Serpentard blond, jamais - Ô Merlin jamais - Harry n'avait pensé que son petit ami serait du genre jaloux. Pas en sortant avec lui, le Survivant, en tout cas. Hélas.

-« C'est pour riiiiiire Dray … Lâche moi maintenant, s'il te plait. » intima-t-il, de plus en plus excédé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-« Je te laisse respirer si tu me promets de ne pas les laisser te tourner autour. »

Harry acquiesça vaguement, n'aspirant qu'à aller se coucher à ce stade là, et pu enfin respirer … un bras accroché à sa taille. S'attendant à le sentir partir, il leva un regard interrogateur vers son petit ami, qui lui en rendit un amusé. Ce n'est qu'en se repassant la condition dans sa tête qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'était fait avoir. Encore. Draco avait en effet proposé de le laisser respirer. Pas de le lâcher.

Un soupir las lui échappa, et il se recentra sur ses amis italiens un peu interloqués.

-« Très bien. Je pense que maintenant c'est assez clair. Ce manipulateur jaloux, égocentrique, possessif et avare est mon … amant. » lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur, tandis que Draco semblait ne pas tenir compte de l'insulte.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, le brouhaha de la salle se dissipant comme par magie, au fur et à mesure que le message passait. Harry eut presque envie de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de regarder la nouvelle atteindre à peu près tout le monde - sauf la table de professeurs. En revanche, n'ayant entendu aucun son lui indiquant l'éventuelle chute de quelqu'un, il pensa que Ron ne devait pas encore savoir.

Un peu plus loin, Théodore Nott maudissait le Préfet de sa maison, qui avait osé lui cacher sa relation. Une relation homosexuelle bon sang ! Ca lui aurait évité bien des malheurs, pour sûr.

Un cercle vide de quelques mètres s'était dessiné autour d'eux, les élèves les plus proches observant la scène avec un mélange d'horreur, d'excitation et de désapprobation. Un événement historique était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Harry aurait vraiment aimé être n'importe où ailleurs, sauf ici, forcé d'être la cible de l'attention générale. Il sentit nettement Draco réajuster sa prise sur sa taille, mais ne trouva pas le courage de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Si_ possessif.

Marco brisa finalement le silence troublant de la Grande Salle que les professeurs ne parvenaient pas à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux jeunes hommes à leur tour - le professeur Chourave du d'ailleurs donner de grandes tapes dans le dos d'Hagrid lorsque celui-ci s'étouffa avec son verre.

-« Mais … dis moi si je me trompe … c'est ton pire ennemi non ? »

Le silence - jusqu'ici mitigé - devint si pesant qu'il en aurait fait pleurer Voldemort de désespoir.

Quelques cris étouffés lui parvinrent du bout de la salle, mais Harry ne les comprit pas.

Il était bien trop occupé à se concentrer sur ses paroles, ayant conscience du fait que l'école entière était suspendue à ses lèvres.

Qu'était-il censé dire ? Qu'il s'était trompé ? Certainement pas. Il avait beau être son petit ami, Draco restait parfois un connard emmerdant. Que leur relation était basée sur le sexe ? L'idée le fit rougir brièvement. Même si ç'avait été le cas, ce n'était pas forcément la réponse adéquate à donner à un parterre de jeunes élèves. C'était faux de toute manière.

Alors, était-ce encore son pire ennemi ? Il jeta un œil au profil royal de sa Sainteté Malfoy, qui semblait assez satisfait d'attirer autant l'attention mais n'observait personne en particulier, le regard fixé sur un point lointain. _Irrattrapable_, pensa-t-il. Un souffle lui échappa, et Harry répondit enfin :

-« Il l'a été. »

Hoquets de stupeur et toussotements gênés remplirent l'espace, avant que le brun ne précise.

-« Maintenant je le supporte, et crois-moi, c'est un travail à plein temps. » soupira-t-il théâtralement.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée et le silence fut brusquement remplacé par des discussions bruyantes et animées.

De nombreuses filles s'approchèrent du Survivant, de vagues lueurs d'espoir dans le regard qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il avisa cependant Anthony, le Serdaigle de 7e année, et se tourna vers lui précipitamment, faisant la sourde oreille aux supplications des jeunes filles que Draco fusillait du regard avec application.

-« Moi aussi j'ai un Serpentard, je sais ce que c'est. » déclara le Bleu-et-Bronze, sur le ton de la conversation, n'omettant pas de lui adresser un clin d'œil amusé, auquel Harry répondit par un rire.

Leur proximité devint vite gênante cependant, car ils se firent happer chacun de leur côté par leurs compagnons respectifs.

Harry soupira doucement, mais consentit à se laisser traîner à droite et à gauche pour éviter de potentiels admirateurs trop entreprenants. Il retrouva finalement ses trois italiens et s'excusa à la place de Draco pour son comportement. Marco et Alessandro lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Leone restait fidèle à lui-même, profitant de la vue, sous l'œil haineux du Serpentard.

Dans la cohue ainsi créée, Harry n'entendit jamais le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre, à l'autre bout de la salle.

.

_**FINE**_


End file.
